A New Beginning
by Song of Nephilim
Summary: It's time to start over. But will Tai and Kouji be able to work out their lives and will they be able to conquer this mysterious force taking over the digital world?
1. It Begins

A/N: Okay First chapter, first story, a lot of firsts. Kouji and Tai are not together in this story and probably won't be.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Digimon.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

(Koji's POV)

The cold wind cut through me like a knife I wish this was just a dream…. That I didn't really wake up from my bed to be swallowed by what was known as the digital world, no not again.

"Hello?" I called out feebly. I usually liked the peace and quiet but I longed for another human voice, even Takuyas obnoxious voice would be of some comfort. Only the wind answered my cry howling like a lost soul, that is how I felt.

"Hey! Not my bandana!" The wind was so strong it had pulled my bandana off my head and it was a mad dash to get it back.

Finally I grabbed the bandana and fell to the ground what I saw in front of me was horrifying….I couldn't stop thinking to myself ….is this why I'm here?

* * *

(Tai's POV)

And to think my only problems used to be the battle with the can opener or getting up to go to the bathroom to many times in the night, now I was a caged rat. I knew how caged animals felt now. All the ugly fat people making faces to the cage making baby noises like there cute or something, boy soon I am going to grab someone's head and bash it against the cage bars.

"Aw cutesy wutesy human having fun?" a big fat ogremon stood in front of my cage practically sticking his head in, so I took the bait I ran from my huddle in the corner and grabbed his head and slammed it as hard as I could against the cage bars he fell unconscious to the floor. Don't look at me like that you knew he was asking for it. An unpleasant feeling ran through me and I soon dropped off to sleep.

* * *

(Koji's POV)

The scene before me was like my worst nightmare, all the digimon lay splayed across the field. There data, there lives flowing out of them, even though they would come back to life seeing them like this hurt, it hurt inside I who never showed emotions felt tears streaming down my face, the bitter salt as they landed in my mouth mixed with the endless sand in this desert of the digital world. There laid Bokomon and Neemon I couldn't believe it, I should've stayed, I should've tried to do something, I should've tried to save them but I couldn't. I couldn't stay, I admit it I'm a wuss. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to hurt… so I ran and didn't stop till the world became an endless sea of black.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

My head hurt but I wasn't about to let it show In a resilient way I grabbed the crude cup of water in my cell downed it all and started rubbed the cup back and forth against the cell bars while walking back and forth making an irritating noise that echoed through out the cells, the guards just looked at me anger building. Just to show them I was serious about annoying the hell out of them I started making a high pitched beeping sound with my voice at the same time. They were losing it I could see what else could I do to make them crack? Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm those puddles will do nicely, so I started my crusade across the entrance of the cell clanging, beeping and splashing. The only thing I was worried about was if that was actually water or some other captives resort for the potty. But the beeping didn't seem to be enough so I started singing; I think their favorite was my rendition of Holiday by Green Day. I started off on another verse of Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittany Spears but that did it, the guards lost it. The thin orgremon came lunging at me and put his arms through the bar and shoved I fell hard I must be imaging things but I wasn't alone a chorus had started out 5 grown men and 17 digimon were singing. I felt the drowsiness returning and looked at my arm to see a number embedded on it, it was glowing bright red; this was there form of a tranquilizer. But as I slumbered unconsciously I heard the group all night. Hit Me Baby One More Time…… the words of victory.

* * *

(Koji's POV)

I awoke my head felt like it had cracked open but that wasen't my biggest concern, there in front of me stood a huge cloaked figure, I couldn't see its face but I was positive it wasn't human… or was it? I didn't have much time to think about this…thing or how I got there because immediately I felt the hot metal sizzle and burn into my arm. I did all I could do… scream.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

I lazily observed myself to see if I had sustained any injuries when I noticed something strange. I was a kid again. I looked just like I had when I first entered the digital world, goofy goggles and everything.

"This is so strange", then I noticed that the seven orgemon were dancing happily around the room.

"What the hell?" I asked standing up and wiping the sleep from my eyes, "Are you guys taking dance lessons or something because you sure need them"

"This week started out bad but now better!" one ogremon shouted with glee.

"We get annoying punk who can't sing… and master decides to punish!"

" Hey wait that wouldn't be me would it……of course it couldn't because I can sing" I tried shouting above the commotion they were making but I was ignored.

"Then we get new human that we might eat!"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" finally they turned to me.

"You on nursing duty" the fat one said opening the cell and handing me a bucket and sponge, "You clean digimon and humans".

"your kidding right?"

"Why would I?"

"You know I could just run away right?"

"Try." Was all the fat one said as he opened the first cell and stood beside it waiting for me to get in and start cleaning…so I did.

I got a lot of ridicule that day, but also learned a lot about the other prisoners. Most of the humans didn't remember much about the people in their previous life but the only thing they seemed to remember was computer programming it scared me they all had this blank look in their eyes like they were trying to desperately remember about their past life in the human world but couldn't. And the digimon didn't seem to remember anything finally I got to the last cell, I was in quite a state some digimon had fought back when I tried to clean them off and when they kicked it hurt. I was thankful a human occupied the last cell. Surprisingly enough he looked young, I took a deep breath and got prepared to……………run.

* * *

(Koji's POV)

When I awoke I was in a dank cell I observed my surroundings keeping my head safely huddled between my knees and arms. When I saw the boy go from cell to cell I wondered if he was with the bad guys I could probably take him he looked about my age. I know I shouldn't have let my guard down but he looked so friendly and anyways even IF I took the boy out I was too weak I would get clobbered by the ogremon. Sooner than I expected the young boy started walking in my direction by now the guards had let their guards down for the boy had been quietly doing his work, big mistake. The boy dropped the bucket and shot off like a bullet, the other prisoner stuck their heads out of their now closed cages to get a better look, even I raised my eyes, but the boy didn't have a chance. He had ran through the dark hall of cells and bounded up the stairs, we all thought he had done it for a moment and the other prisoners let out a cheer, but then we all heard it a bloodcurdling crack and the disgusting plop, plop, plop as we saw the boy roll down the wet slimy stairs. His face was in pain I wanted to help but at the same time I didn't want to move in fear of getting hurt. All I did was stare.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

The pain was excruciating, as I reached the stairs I thought I would make it, but the stairs were surprisingly long and slimy and I slipped a few times. I also didn't expect the fat ogremon to be at the top. He got me hard in the face and I bounced down the stairs breaking my wrist and losing my dignity. For a second I thought I had gone unconscious but I hadn't, but I still tried to fake it. Too bad the guards noticed. The thin guard pulled me by my hair and looked me straight in the eye.

"Finish job" he said calmly letting me down, but no way I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You can't make me"

"FINISH JOB!" the ogremon jumped up and down spitting the words out so I ran, picked up the bucket (thankfully it still had some water left in it) and continued on to the last cell.

* * *

(Koji's POV)

I buried my face in my arms I didn't want to see this boy anymore he reminded me too much of Takuya. In a way I missed Takuya even though we disagreed about closing the link to the digital world, I still missed him.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

I walked slowly to the last cell delaying it as much as possible the pain in my right wrist was excruciating, as I walked closer I wondered if the boy had been sucked into the digiworld accidentally for it looked like he was crying. I felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him but like Matt his aura was one that told strangers to stay away. I walked beside him and put the bucket down. Using my left hand I grabbed the sponge and softly wiped off the young boys sandy arms but he pulled away.

" You know the first time I entered the digital world I cried too, I was scared too it's okay to be afra…….." I began. But the boy looked up at me with accusing eyes.

"I'm not scared" I was frozen was it really him? His eyes looked the exact same, sure his frame his hair and what he wore was different but he had been gone for two years now. Could it really be it really be……

"Matt?"

**To Be Continued…**

Okay that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I will be continuing this story and I really just hope you guys could review and I'd be really happy if you would give me your opinion.


	2. Mistrust

A/N: This starts out in Tai's POV. A lot of the digimon I refer to come from the first season.I take the concept of summoning digimon and digimon appearing and digivices telling the kids where the digimon are from the tamers season.Also in this chapter Kouji is referred to as Takuya by Tai.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Digimon.

CHAPTER 2

_

* * *

"Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, d…..d……..d.aaa" _

_"Hey! I can do that too!"_

_"No Please! No! AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Da dadada DA DA DA DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"HAVE MERCY!" Matt shouted on his knees._

_"I knew I was a GREAT singer from the beginning, so when can I become the lead singer of your band?" _

_"How about………hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm……………NEVER!"_

_"What?" _

_"I told you, you can't SING!" Suddenly our digivices started beeping we both looked at each other and the race was on. We did this often, first to find the digimon won the race. Digivice in front of me I followed the digivices directions and ran faster. Matt was only a few paces ahead of me I could still catch up! I saw the fog, which meant the arrival of the digimon up ahead; there we would summon our own digimon. This is when it started. I could see the fog, hear Matt's breathing but I had too skid to a stop as a wall appeared in front of me, an honest to god brick wall. _

_"Matt!" my screaming echoed in the ally, the cold November air cutting through my light shirt. I heard Matt summoning his digimon and then a thud on the tall brick wall. I started pounding on the brick wall._

_"MATT!" I could hear the fear in my own voice if anything happened to him…suddenly I heard something I was dreading._

_" Tai… Please Help Me!" Matt's voice stopped all other sounds all I could hear were the sounds of my own breath._

_"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" I shouted. I ran away from the wall and ran back to it in a shoulder tackle, I know stupid tackle a brick wall, but I couldn't think properly. All I could think about was how much pain Matt must be in._

_"MATT!" I screamed again. This time I got an answer a scream of bloodcurdling pain._

_"TAI!" then in a blink of an eye the wall and the mist were gone all that remained was Matt's limp figure in the middle of the baseball diamond. It was a chilling scene. I could see the mist slowly rising up from the ground I could see all the times we played baseball, tag and all those other goofy kid games we used to play. I ran toward Matt and stumbled on Garurumon limp body, I crashed down on my shoulder and realized that I must have fractured or broken it when I ran into the wall. I kept running toward Matt as Garurumon dematerialized behind me. I bent over and held Matt in my arms his eyes were shut, a look of peace on his face. I sat there for what seemed like hours just mindlessly stroking his hair. But all my screaming had awoken the neighbors and they had called the police. Suddenly I was brought out of my trance by the lights and sounds of sirens. I looked at Matt wishing him to come back to life…_

_"I never even got to tell him," the rest was a colorful blur…_

I stared at the boy, his eyes mirrored Matt's but now was not the time, for my digivice started beeping and surprisingly enough the boy started beeping too.

"Is that a digivice?" I asked curiously.

"Is that a D Tector?" the boy asked.

"A D what?"

"A D… DUCK!"

"What!" the boy pulled me down just as an Ogremon swung his club.

"We have to get out of here!" I shouted as me and the boy stood up dodging another blow.

"We can't do it by ourselves!" the boy argued, " I will spirit evolve! Hold off the Ogremon for a sec."

"What!" The boy stood up straight and spread out his arms.

"Execute spirit evolution!" Let me just say this the boy looked pretty crazy standing in middle of the room while Ogremons attacked us with his arms spread out shouting nonsense, I think the stress had finally gotten to him.

"Why won't it wok!" the boy cried in frustration.

"Oh just shut up I've had enough of your nonsense!" I cried, I held up my digivice and shouted Agumon. Suddenly with a flash there he was my good friend Agumon. I hadn't seen him since before the accident. The Ogremon looked around confused by the light that the digimon brought when he arrived, Agumon looked just as confused until he saw me.

"TAI!"

"No time right now! Let's go Agumon!" I must admit Agumon wouldn't have been able to take out the Ogremon if they hadn't been so confused, but thankfully enough a few blasts of pepperblast and some major butt kicking with his claw attack did it.

"Agumon you da MAN!" I stared fondly at my digimon friend I couldn't believe I had ignored my overgrown lizard of a friend for two whole years.

"We should get out of here, " I looked over to the boy I had forgotten he was there.

"Who are you anyways?"

" My name… is… Takuya".

* * *

(Kouji's POV) 

Okay not the total truth but I wasn't about to tell this…freak my real name. What if he was some psychopath who wanted to hunt me down someday?

"Sorry Takuya", I thought silently, "rather you than me".

"Takuya huh? Are you a digidestine?"

"Digidestine? I am one of the ten legendary warriors," I than quietly mumbled under my breath " I am not some crummy digidestine".

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" I mumbled quietly

"It better have been nothing," the boy I now know as Tai said. Suddenly the orange digimon beside tugged at his shirt.

"Tai we better get out of here!"

"I agree let's go" I quickly stepped over the unconscious Ogremon and started running up the stairs but as I turned around I noticed that Tai and Agumon weren't following, I sharply turned and ran back down the stairs. I found Tai and Agumon searching the floor and the Ogremons bodies, Tai making care not to put weight on his wrist.

"What the hell are you guys doing! We need to get out of here!" I yelled.

"And leave all these digimon and human? Are you that heartless!" It was now Tai's turn to look at me with accusing eyes.

"We can't do anything to help them! Can't you see the blank look in their eyes they know nothing they feel nothing! They care about nothing! What is the point in saving them!"

" I won't leave!" Tai yelled.

"Than I will go on my own!"

"Go ahead let's see how far trying to turn into a digimon will get you! You will be gone in seconds without a partner!"

" I don't need a partner! I can do anything you and your pathetic digimon can do on my own!"

"Your Pathetic" and with that Tai stood up and spit on the ground in front of me before walking away and getting back on his hand and knees to look some more. I couldn't stand it, how dare he insult me so I ran over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

* * *

(Tai's POV) 

Boy I wasn't expecting that! When Takuya came over to me and kicked me in the ribs! I fell to my left landing on my wrist. I screamed in agony I looked to see the Takuya running away.

"Ya you run you chicken" I yelled after him.

"Tai are you alright?"

"Ya" I struggled to getup that little bastard had knocked the wind right out of me.

"Tai", Agumon looked down at his feet "Maybe Takuyas right… maybe we should just leave them."

"Agumon! Not you too!"

"Leave us!" I looked over to the digimon and the humans that occupied the cells. They all stood near the front looking at us through the bars it had been one of the humans, the only woman there.

"Please, no one else needs to be kept here for any longer! Go try and get out our prayers will be with you!" that was the only sign of intelligence I had seen in any of the captives. Suddenly I heard a scream. I looked toward the stairs where the sound had came from I knew who it was.

"Takuya…"

"Tai," Agumon began slowly.

"I know let's go" So we shot off up the stairs hoping to find Takuya.

* * *

(Kouji's POV) 

"I can make it on my own," I thought trudging down the hall. It truly was a magnificent place… if I only knew where I was. The halls were big grand halls with marble flooring and cathedral ceilings. Tapestries of digimon hung the walls; grand torches lighted the hall with carved designs on them. I came to a huge door.

"That must be the exit!" I thought and quickly pushing open the door I walked out into the clear sunshine. I was in some type of courtyard it was beautiful the castle was so gloomy but this was amazing. I sat down on a bench beside a garden. I knew I should be running for my life but this reminded me so much of the park I had last been with my twin Kouchi.

_"It sure is a beautiful day eh?" Kouichi asked with a smile._

_"Ya I guess," I replied. We sat down on a park bench._

_"I just can't believe your leaving tomorrow," I said not looking Kouichi's eyes._

_"I will only be gone for a month!" Kouichi laughed._

"But you never did come back, two years and you were only supposed to be a month" I looked a the empty space beside me on the bench almost picturing Kouichi's happy face when I heard a noise from behind me. I stood up and took a step back. The thing looked like a flaming demon with his mouth stitched up. His body looked like that of a human but his form was defiantly not! In place of his skin was pure fire. He towered over me in his big metal boots with chains wrapped around his body. I ran for the door and screamed.

* * *

(Tai's POV) 

"Which way could he have gone?" suddenly my head turned to the open door, which Takuya came flying in through. Suddenly Takuya made a dive for my feet as a Metal Fireball cam hurling past his head. It nearly skimmed me! As the figure stepped into the light I recognized it.

"Skullmeramon…"

"Tai do you think I should digivolve?"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea Agumon" but it didn't work I had my digivice and my crest and everything, but it didn't work. Soon Skullmeramon was towering above Agumon.

"Anytime soon would be nice Tai" Agumon murmured out of the side of his mouth.

"The crest symbol is gone!" I shouted back and sure enough the courage symbol that usually was embedded on my necklace was gone. Agumon hastily retreated back to us.

"Oh man…" Takuya murmured under his breath.

"AAAAAAARRRRRROOOOO! HOWLING BLASTER!" All of our eyes turned up to one of the balconies inside the house.

"Garurumon!" I shouted. "If Garurumon is here maybe Matt is too!" I thought to myself.

"You should run", Garurumon was speaking now. "I will hold him off please go now" I looked over to see Skullmeramon struggling to get up.

"How do we get out though?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know find out" Garurumon shouted. "RUN" so simple as that we ran hopelessly down hall after hall running in circle, making progress, tripping slipping and getting lost but finally we came upon a huge door huger than the courtyard one we all shoved on the door to see the sweet light of day again. There in front of us was the gate the exit of this hellhole. We stepped up to it.

"Congratulations" A female voice said.

* * *

(Kouji's POV) 

"Who is that?" I asked startled at the voice

"You may not know me hopeless warrior but the destine over there does" the woman laughed. "It is I LadyDevimon"

"Oh shit" I heard Tai curse beside me.

"My master says to let you free, I would much rather set the gate guardian on you but… orders are orders and if I disobey them I will end up like the digimon down there in the cells, lifeless and dull". The gates slowly opened revealing the lush forest in front of it. We ran out of it happy to be rid of the horrors of that place.

"Let you be warned, next time you come her you will die".

To Be Continued…

Okay this has to be my favorite chapter so far. I don't have much more to say except read and review.


	3. Never Cry Alone

A/N: Okay here we go third chapter. By the way I would like to acknowledge SilverMoon Wolf for all her help with the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Digimon.

CHAPTER 3

* * *

(Tai's POV)

After a couple of miles we had too stop it was getting darker and harder to see where we were going in the forest.

"We have to stop, it's getting too dark too see" Takuya said looking around.

"There's a clearing up ahead but it may take a while to get there" Agumon replied. So we started our way to the clearing with Agumon in front, it was pretty quite until Agumon started singing.

"Digimon eat! Digimon fight! Digimon, Digimon fight all night!" He kept singing the rest of the way I didn't mind it reminded me of my friends.

* * *

(Kouji's POV)

That song was driving me crazy but thankfully after a few minutes of it we arrived at the clearing. I looked over at Tai he didn't look so good.

"Why don't I get some firewood?" I suggested quietly. When Tai didn't answer I left to find some anyways. I walked through the woods lost in my own thoughts silently collecting twig after twig, stick after stick until I heard a sound. It sounded like a twig breaking I looked to the direction from which the sound had came to see a pair of glowing eyes. I was completely defenseless if it decided to attack I would be gone before I could scream.

"What to do? What to do?" I thought silently as the digimon emerged from the bushes.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

"What are you thinking about Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Just where we should head to next"

"I think you should try and get home"

"So do I but how…." I had been absent-mindedly playing with my crest when I noticed something.

"Hey! Agumon my crest symbol is back!"

"Oh ya and it couldn't be back before" Agumon said giving me an odd look. "Stupid crest and stupid digivoultion almost got me killed!" As Agumon grumbled away I thought about how the crest could have disappeared than come back.

"It must have something to do with that castle…"

* * *

(Kouji's POV)

"Garurumon!" the digimon that appeared was none other than Garurumon.

"How did you make it out of the castle?" I asked, but when the Garurumon didn't reply I started thinking this may not be the same one.

"Garurumon…?" Suddenly there was a flash of light and Garurumon was no longer there, before me stood Gabumon.

"I made it out of the castle to find you"

"What? Why!"

"I don't know why… I was just drawn to you the moment you entered the digital world"

"This is way too weird" I mumbled quietly. Suddenly a crazy laugh broke the silence that had fallen over us.

"Ah! Defenseless human and worthless digimon having a reunion?" the thing that emerged from the bushes was the freakiest digimon I had ever seen. Imagine a bat, crossed with a werewolf, crossed with a small flying dinosaur, crossed with a mad demon that's what this thing looked like. In spite of myself I started laughing hysterically.

"So where did you get your cosmetic surgery!" I kept laughing.

"What the hell!" I thought to myself "that isn't even funny!"

"What did you say!" the digimon started jumping up and down in anger. By this time tears were flowing out of my eyes I was laughing so much. But by now I was starting to get scared. I literally couldn't stop laughing!

"And let me guess your name is Evilmon right!"

"As a matter of fact it is" I started laughing even more, and soon I fell to the ground rolling around while laughing, laughing and laughing.

"I think it's time we get out of here" Gabumon spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Not so fast I am not letting you get away so easily" Evilmon came at Gabumon with his scratch attack but Gabumon was in control. Gabumon used his Blue Blaster and bye-bye Evilmon. My laughing was started to slow down as soon as Evilmon had gone.

"Are you okay now?" Gabumon asked concerned.

"I………….I…………..think………so….." It was hard for me to talk.

"We should leave, where are your friends?"

"Back……………in……………the………………clearing"

"I think I know where your talking about, come on stand up I will help you get back to the clearing". As we walked back I couldn't help thinking, is this how it felt to have a. …partner?

* * *

(Tai's POV)

They arrived back late in the night, or what I thought was late. When Takuya didn't arrive back, Agumon went to look for him but all he returned back with was firewood. Despite how much I wanted to go look for him Agumon made me rest and I only awoke when they returned. Takuya sat down quietly beside me.

"Takuya… are…"

"Please stop calling me that, my real name is Kouji"

"What!" I struggled to sit up but fell down again because of my wrist.

"Here let me help" Kouji grabbed one of the twigs he had brought and ripped a bit of the fabric from the sleeve of his sweater and wrapped it around my wrist making a splint. He than helped me sit up.

"So let me get this straight… your names Kouji"

"Ya"

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Honestly, I thought you were a psychopath who would want to hunt me down one day" I gave him an odd look than resumed looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry I insulted you….and kicked you" Kouji said.

"It's alright we both got a bit crazy down there"

"I never used to be this isolated to everybody, I used to like the peace and quite but I never used to hate company. Now it seems like I've isolated myself from the whole world, ever since my twin died"

"I'm sorry…"

"It happened two years ago………"

* * *

(Kouji's POV)

"_I'm just going to Sendai for a month!" Kouichi replied laughing._

_"But what if the plane crashes what if…" I began_

_"Kouji! I've never known you to worry so much!"_

_"Why do you have to go anyways? It's just some stupid school thing isn't it?"_

_"Ya and that stupid school thing is important to me!" Kouichi had replied laughing again._

"That was the last time I heard him laugh for the phone call we got the day after his departure nearly killed me".

_"Hello this is the Kimura residence how may I help you?" It had been a cold November day when we got that phone call, I had been staying at Kouichi's._

_"We're sorry Mrs. Kimura but the plane your son Kouichi was on has ….well to be frank….disappeared"._

_"Excuse me! Is this supposed to be some kind of prank!"_

_"No I am sorry this is real" My mom had let out a sob hearing her I walked into the room. My mom was bent over her hands resting on the table, the phone off the hook, crying. _

_"Mom is…everything okay" I heard the female voice coming from the receiver calling my moms name._

_"Kouji", you could see my mom trying not to cry you could see the pain on her face. "Kouji… your brothers plane has disappeared…" I looked at my mother with wide eyes I could feel the tears welling up inside of me._

_"It….it disappeared?"_

_"Somewhere over Niiigata "_

_"Kouji… I know it's hard…" my mom had rested her hand on mine but I pulled away. I refused to believe it, I wouldn't believe it, I looked out the window to see a heavy fog lifting I could see Kouichi and me talking, walking and teasing each other like we so often did. It seemed so weird that we would never do that again. _

"From then on I didn't let anyone in".

"You should let people in, they can help you with your pain, they can comfort you" Tai looked at me. His face had almost a brotherly look on it.

"I remember" Tai continued, "Once my sister was very sick and my mom said I was in charge she said Kari had stay home. But I wanted to go to the park so bad I took her with me anyways. She almost died. The same thing happened again in the digital world. Each time I felt so responsible if it weren't for my friends I probably would've lost it"

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Ya her names Kari, she's about your age now"

"Tai. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"When we first met. Why did you call me Matt?"

* * *

(Tai's POV)

Wow that question was a shocker! I thought he had forgotten about that.

"He was an old friend… that died two years ago" I replied shaking my head.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" for a few minutes silence fell.

"THERES SO MUCH DEATH!" Koujithen screamed. "Why…why do so many people have to die…even all those digimon" I heard a muffled sob. I put a hand on Kouji's shoulder.

"Kouji… you can't keep crying on your own forever" I held him in an embrace and he buried his head in my chest and cried.

**To Be Continued…**

I know it seems kind of strange, Kouichi's plane disappearing, but it will all make sense in the end, I hope. Most of the other characters from season 1 and season 4 will be included in this story sometime.


	4. Like the Sea carries the Sand

A/N: Okay weird chapter. Some things don't exactly match what they can do in the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Digimon

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Tai's POV 

I couldn't believe Gabumon was back! I am positive it was Matt's but it doesn't remember anything from that night. It seems kind of funny that Gabumon wants to be with Kouji so bad and Kouji doesn't have a clue what to do about it. Kouji… maybe Gabumon needed a new partner because his old one died… I didn't want to think about it, Matt just had to be alive! Somehow…  
"So we are going out to find a crack in the digital world then we go home inform are friends yada yada….right?" I hoped finding a crack would be easy.  
"So which way is it?"  
"Uummm…let me think we have to find it!" I replied sarcastically.  
"Wow you guys are old fashioned"  
"What? you warriors and your new fangled things…" I muttered to myself "So what can your new advanced stuff do?" I asked sarcastically.  
"It can pin point the exact location to a crack in the digital world"  
"Than let's do it and hurry up and get home!" Kouji pulled out his D Tector and started clicking the buttons on it.  
"Wow that's strange" Kouji suddenly exclaimed  
"What?" I asked trying to get a view of the little screen  
"That can't be right" Kouji continued. I turned circles around Kouji trying to get a view of the screen.  
"This is ssssooo strange"  
"WHAT!" I finally yelled.  
"Wow your impatient" Kouji said giving me an odd look, "Well, usually there are like five different cracks we can chose from but I only see two" I moved closer and looked at the screen I was guessing the multicolored lines represented the cracks.  
"Well this ones closest" I said pointing to one.  
"Yeah, but it in th edirection we just came from, it's probably in the dungeon why else would your digivice and my D Tector go off?" Kouji pointed out.  
"Well okay then that one" I said pointing to the only other one. This is going to be one llllllooooooooonnnnnnngggggg trip.

* * *

Kouji's POV 

We traveled for days and days if I have kept count properly I have been gone abouttwo weeksand I have no clue how long Tai had been gone. Finally the digimon and us arrived at the indicated spot. Immediately my DTector and his digivicestarted beeping but instead of a crack appearing a circular portal appeared instead. It started shrinking rapidly but after a few seconds it stopped.  
"What's it doing!" Tai asked.

_"We should close the link to the digital world! It is ludicrous keeping it open one day a digimon is going to come out and kill us all!" I exclaimed  
"But what about our friends the digimon!" Takuya asked.  
"Well it's their own problem now!" We took a vote it was a landslide, I was the only one who wanted to close the link to the digital world._

"They're respecting my dieing wishes! I wanted them to close the link to the digiworld and know they're doing it!"  
"How can they though! Time in the digiworld and the real world DON'T parellel!"Tai yelled the wind was beginning to increase as the portal kept shrinking and stopping, shrinking and stopping, "GO TALK SOMESENSE INTO YOUR FRIENDS!"  
"No Tai you go!"  
"Why! They're your friends!" Suddenly huge Kuwagamon appeared. Gabumon digivoled and we started to fight.  
"TAI GO!"

* * *

Tai's POV 

I couldn't just leave them, but if I didn't go we would both be stuck here.  
"Agumon help them," I said using mydigivice to help him turn into Greymon. Than with a last glance to the team fighting Kuwagamon I took the plunge and dove through the little bit of hole that was left. I thought of the place I would most like to be right now and the answer came to my head immediately. Home.

I had closed my eyes when I dove into the portal. Finally when I was sure I felt solid ground under my feet I opened them. I was right in front of my moms apartment door. Yes at 22 I lived in my own apartment but to me, this truly was home. I was still in my goofy 12yr old kid clothes with the goofy goggles and my wrist was still in themakeshiftsplint but I couldn't believe it I was home! I ran up to the door and put my ear to it but what I heard didn't comfort me. I heard muffled sobs and many feet shuffling around in the small apartment. I opened the door a crack to see a sea of black. There had to be more than twenty people in the room all endorned with black, the room had been completely rearranged now a shrine to me stood in the doorway enclosed by two black leather couches I had never seen before. There was a single girl sitting on the couch she had taken one of the pictures of me from the table and was looking at it now. The girl wore a black suit and had long orangish hair she was crying while looking at the picture.  
"Stupid….stupid…..Tai" she said. No way that couldn't be her could it? She moved her gaze from the picture to the wall beside the door. Oh my god it is her! I stuck my head in the doorway.  
"ppppppsssssssttttttt, Sora, pppppppssssssssssttttttt"  
"Huh!" the girl now noticed my head. "OH MY GOD! TAI!" I was now sure more than ever this was my good friend Sora. Sora screamed and back away from my head successfully falling off the couch with a loud bang. Everyone ran over to Sora, I quickly closed the door and stood beside the entrance. I heard a lot of are you okays and than Sora's quick response.  
"I think I just need some fresh air". As she walked out of the apartment I looked at her, she had left a bit after Matt had died and went to seek refuge in Europe.  
"Sora….." I said stepping forward just as Sora shut the door.  
"Tai….you can't keep doing this to me! I came all the way from Europe as soon as you dissapperared I was so worried…and it turns out your still alive…" Sora started crying. I went to hold Sora in an embrace, but just as I got my arms around her she pulled away and slapped me.  
"What was that for?"  
"For putting me in so much misery!" suddenly Sora was going at me with her purse trying to swat me. To outsiders this might look quite comical but when she hit you it friggin' hurt!  
"Wait, wait my wrist I broke it please!"  
"Then I will hit you anywhere else then your wrist!" Sora replied sarcastically.  
"When will you stop!"  
"As soon as we can get to my hotel room and figure out what to do next"  
"What hotel?"  
"Audrburg"  
"Okay" So I started running and she started swatting. Fun right?

* * *

Kouji's POV 

Kuwagamon was no sweat with two champion level digimon at my side.  
"Next stop finding somewhere to stay until Tai gets back" I looked to both digimon,Greymon and Garurumon. "Got any ideas?"  
"There should be a cave a bit away from here we could stay there"Greymon suggested.  
"Well theres no better option" so the group headed out hoping to find shelter and a hope.

* * *

Takuya's POV 

We did it; we had respected Kouji's last wishes and closed the link to the digital world. I was upset but I knew it had to be done. Kouji and the digital world, why did god want to torture us? The digital world our only refuge to this cruel world was gone just when we needed it the most.

* * *

Tai's POV 

After getting hit by Sora's purse about fifty times Sora finally calmed down. I explained the current situation to her including the fact that time in the real world and time in the digital world were now paralleling.  
"We need to get that wrist looked at, and some new clothes wouldn't be bad either"  
"Hey my clothes are fine," I said subconsciously pulling down my way too short shirt down. "But I can't go to the hospital! I'm SUPPOSED to be dead! I can't just walk in saying: Hey remember me? I'm Tai I died a couple of weeks ago and I need my wrist checked. Or walk into the mall! There are people I know that know that I was dead but don't know that is was all a misunderstanding!" Sora took all this in and came up with what she thought was the perfect solution.  
"Many of the former digidestine are in town for your funeral which is to be in one week, we could call them up and use their unique skills to help you!" So minutes later Sora was on the phone phoning our old friends and she guaranteed me they would be here in a couple of minutes. So after a few minutes Joe arrived in the room.  
"JOE!" Oh ya it was the same old Joe tall, lanky, clumsy, and afraid of everything he saw. He too was adorned with black.  
"TAI!" I swear to god Joe wet his pants for as soon as he saw me he asked to be excused went to the washroom and fainted. So as Sora was tending to Joe a knock again sounded throughout the small hotel room. Sora done with Joe went over and answered the door. In walked Mimi her style and grace leaving us in awe, until she tripped.  
"Mimi! Are you okay!"  
"Yeah it's just this stupid black dress…. So what do you want me for anyways……………?" Mimi slowly stopped as she saw me. I got ready for the: I thought you were dead! But it never came.  
"What train wreck were you in!"  
"What!" but I had to agree with her, I hadn't had a shower for days, my hair was littered with leaves and twigs, I was wearing my way to small clothes and I had huge goggles on stylish eh?  
"What amazes me is that he is still alive" Joe emerged from the bathroom "was it all a lie to get attention?"  
"No!" So I had to repeat my story all over again, Joe and Mimi paid close attention and when I finished my story they sat still as if waiting for more. Joe then got up and started pacing the room.  
"So why do you need us anyways?" Mimi asked.  
"Well I need you to get me a makeover, Joe to look at my wrist, Sora start looking up the name Takuya and somebody try and contact T.K., Izzy and Kari. We'll come up with a plan and then find a way to save the digital world"  
"Okay!" Mimi left quickly to go find some clothes.  
"Alright" Sora sat down at the desk and started typing on her laptop, while Joe started examining my wrist. This felt so right being the leader again it felt so nice to be with my friends again.  
"I can't say for certain, but I'd say you didn't break it but badly strained it you might've even cracked a bone! But I can't say for certain, you're going to have to get x-rays" Joe concluded.  
"No way! I can't go into the hospital! Listen I probably just sprained it badly it is starting to feel a bit better it'll be fine okay?"  
"No go! Let me at least get a real splint and maybe even a sling" So without waiting for and answer Joe ran out of the room. I laid on the bed listening to the rapid keys tapping it was like a lullaby and I quickly found myself drifting into a sleep, but suddenly the tapping stopped.  
"Tai…I'm glad your back" Then the tapping resumed and I fell to sleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

Takuya's POV 

"Guys…do you think we should go see Tomoko?" I asked my friends.  
"I think so she's been through a lot," Tommy agreed.  
"Yeah two sons, became one…." Zoe continued  
"And then one became none" J.P. concluded.  
"So today's Friday and tomorrow I have soccer so how about Sunday?" All my friends said this sounded like a good plan and since it was getting late they all left. As I waved goodbye I stared into the crescent of a moon, I thought I should ask my mom to buy me some black pajamas so I can properly mourn Kouji.

* * *

Tai's POV 

Ah! Beautiful Saturday! My wrist may be in a splint and sling but I feel fine! Mimi got me a makeover (boy does Mimi look different her hair is no longer light pink but hot pink! And she wears a new hat everywhere this time it is a Parisian hat!) and Sora found the location of Takuya. Today we were going down to Takuya's to find out what they did to close the link and if there's a way to fix it. As we headed down the street I kept my head buried deep in my hood hoping no one would see my face for everyone believed I was dead. As I traveled down the crowded streets with Mimi, Joe and Sora. When we finally arrived at the house, there looked like there was no life in it. So we rang the bell for a few minutes but to no avail they weren't home.  
"Well, where should we go now? We can't go to my place, I've heard they are selling the place since my death" I said.  
"Well let's go to the hotel lobby, it's always empty in the middle of the day" Sora suggested. So this time we hailed a taxi and took it back to the hotel. We sat around one of the small circular tables when we heard a commotion up at the front, Sora, Joe and Mimi looked up but I looked down trying to keep my face out of view.  
"I NEED TO SEE SORA!" a voice shouted.  
"Calm, down sir. She is not at the hotel at the moment but as soon as she's………" the receptionist started.  
"I'm not in am I?" Sora asked smirking walking up to the desk while we stayed in our spots.  
"Do you know this man?" the receptionist asked. I wanted to see whom it was but I, like the others, couldn't get a clear view.  
"Yes" Sora replied, "in fact I was expecting him," Sora continued. As they entered the room I knew who it was immediately. Sora smartly closed the door behind her and I pulled my face from the hood.  
"Isn't my sis usually with you lover boy?" I asked, T.K. looked almost exactly like he did when he was twelve but much taller and more muscular.  
"Tai! But your dead!"  
"Nope"  
"Then how could she have been right" TK murmured to no one in particular.  
"Hey where is my sis anyways?" I asked.  
"Well here's the thing, she had a feeling you were in the digital world so….she went to…find you" I went white all over.

* * *

Kouji's POV 

Well this sucks. Where is Tai anyways? I have been sitting in this cave for days with Greymon (thank god this cage is big!) and Gabumon as the rain constantly falls nothing has happened, and when I say nothing I mean nothing. No giant digimon attacks, no evilmon, no body at all. That is until today.  
"GATOMON NO!" I heard a girl voice cry followed by a shriek of terror. I was instantly on the run, finally something was happening! As I ran through the forest following the shrieks of the girl I finally saw what was happening. A number of Garbagemons surrounded the girl and her digimon partner. The girl seemed to be unconscious and the digimon hurt.  
"There gangbeating her! Come on guys let's go!" I shouted and Greymon, and now Garurumon went to join the fight. As the digimon fought off the five garbagemon I went to check on the other digimon and the girl.  
"Hey! Are you all right!" I asked running over.  
"Who are you?" It was the digimon who replied.  
"I'm here to help"  
'Well, I'm going to fight" the small cat digimon replied.  
"You can't! Those are two champions out there against five champions a rookie won't stand a chance!"  
"Who says I'm a rookie?" and with that the digimon jumped off to join the fight.  
"Hey guys!" the digimon shouted.  
"Gatomon!" Greymon answered in glee.  
"Where's Kari?" Garurumon asked. Everyday he was slowly getting his memory back.  
"The kids with her, can I trust him?"  
"Yeah" both digimon replied and with strong teamwork they fought off the garbagemon. Even though she was injured Gatomon was everywhere scratching a destroying, soon not a single Garbagemon was left.  
"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh" Gatomon sighed as she fell to the floor exhausted and we assumed fainted.  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"Kari is Tai's sister and Gatomon is her digimon" Greymon responded. Kari looked about my age.  
"Well we better get her back to the cave" Garurumon suggested.  
"Yeah" So I propped her up in a sitting position on Garurumon and I sat behind her to keep her from falling off while Greymon very delicately carried Gatomon behind us. When we get there I gently laid Kari on what I had been using as a bed and put Gatomon beside her while the digimon went to find some food I stared at Kari's peaceful face and I watched as her graceful features was over come with pain.

* * *

Tai's POV 

"YOU LET HER GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD! ALONE!" I yelled at T.K. I couldn't believe him!  
"I didn't know…I didn't think she would actually find a way…she left a not I found it this morning…." T.K. I punched T.K. in the face, he fell to the floor I went to hit him again but Sora grabbed my hand.  
"Tai no! It's not his fault" she said soothingly "he couldn't have known she was actually going to do it" I took a deep breath but realized something.  
"Was she here yesterday?"  
"Yes"  
"And you found the note today?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well than there is another way to the digital word! The link isn't totally closed!"  
"What?" T.K. asked confused. So again I had to repeat my story. So there is another way to the digital world we just have to find out how.

* * *

Kouji's POV 

I feel asleep late last night, the digimon had returned with some digital berries I had eaten some and gently tried to wake Kari for Iwas sure she must be hungry. Alas I couldn't get her to wake and Gatomon almost killed my for continuing to try (for she unfortunately had awoken). When I woke up the next morning everything was relatively quite except for the soft breathing of the sleeping digimon. I looked around but couldn't see Kari until I spotted her sitting quietly in the entrance of the cave. I went over to her and sat beside her.  
"This is so strange" she said to no one in particular " I look so much younger I must be twelve even though I am really fifteen!"  
"It's happened to everybody," I answered.  
"Who are you?" she asked turning to me.  
"Me I'm Kouji"  
"I'm Kari. Nice to meet you Kouji. But not out of mistrust or anything how did Agumon digivolve without Tai, and how did Gabumon digivolve without…. Matt. And why are they both with you!" So I told her my story of this stay in the digital world.  
"So my brother was here…"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I just had a hunch he was"

* * *

Tai's POV 

My friends and I were walking down the street heading back to Takuya's, maybe he was home. It was a gray Sunday, it was slightly drizzling as I walked down the dull streets I passed by one of the apartments, and in one of the top floor windows I saw a woman looking out. She had a sad expression on her face, as she just stared out the window like she was trying to forget the world she was surrounded in. As I walked down the street I passed by this guy, I couldn't believe it! Was he trying to continue the goggle look! I kept walking until I heard a scream.

* * *

Takuya's POV 

All was normal we were supposed to visit Tomoko comfort her get out, but all didn't go as planned. Just as we were walking to the building there was a scream from one of the top floors. I bolted in fighting through a sea of people all trying to get out. I had to wonder why but then I realized someone had pulled the fire alarm. Why did I go in the building? Why didn't I just stay out there with my friends? I honestly don't know but it must have something to do with my meeting the guy I was about to meet. Everybody was taking the stairs because they must of thought if there was a fire it might affect the elevators, but as smart as I pretended to be I stepped in the elevator. I was going to Tomoko's apartment. I had a feeling that the scream had come from there and I had a feeling I knew why. So her floor being number twelve I figured it would be faster to take the elevator than rushing through the crowd. Just as the elevator door was closing a guy jumped in. He looked about twentyish and had the biggest hair I had ever seen. As the elevator door closed itself the guy picked himself up and brushed himself off.  
"Hi I'm Tai", Tai said sticking out his hand.  
"Takuya" I said shaking it as the elevator started it's ascended.

* * *

Tai's POV 

Please don't ask me why I dove into that elevator. I have no clue myself, I guess it was impulse and who other to meet there than the return of the goggle kid. When I heard his name I knew why I had just jumped in this elevator….it must be fate.  
"Your names Takuya? Like seriously?" I looked down "did you know Kouji?"  
"Yeah but he disappeared about three weeks ago why! Why do you want to know!" Takuya was getting seriously freaked out. "Did you make Kouichi's plane disappear! Are you the one who took Kouji away! Now did you hurt Tomoko? And then you came to make sure she stopped screaming? ARE YOU GOING AFTER THEIR DAD NEXT? AND NOW THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME TOO!" Takuya started banging on the elevator door and screaming help until he realized he could just stop the elevator and open the door. Takuya jammed the emergency stop button and with a quick thump the elevator stopped.  
"Oh great guiness now you go and get us stuck!" I exclaimed we were somewhere between the sixth and seventh floor. I looked over to Takuya tears dropped heavily from his eyes. Wow this must be the ten crying warriors. Takuya started banging on the elevator door.  
"Kouji, Kouji, please…come back…"  
"Takuya… I know Kouji…" I started.  
"No! There's no time I'm sure that scream came from Tomoko we have to get off this elevator and save her!"  
"Tomoko?"  
"She's Kouji's and Kouichis mom" Takuya answered.  
"Well fix the elevator than" I said gesturing to the buttons.  
"Me!"  
"Yeah I am the leader in my group Izzy's the brain" It turns out Takuya and me were very much alike… we think in the same way. When presented with the challenge of making the elevator work again we just pressed as many buttons as possible. Finally with a slight hum the elevator continued to ascend until the number reached twelve. We got off the elevator with Takuya leading the way and me following. As we reached Tomokos Takuya gently pushed open the door.

* * *

Takuya's POV 

If Tai had known Tomoko before he would have understood the extent to this disaster. Tomoko was always calm and collective and always very friendly, she never complained either. Did I mention she was very neat? This Tomoko was different. The house was torn apart things scattered everywhere. I saw Tomoko is the corner scrunched in a ball crying softly. I came over to her she was holding something in her hand it looked like a frame when I noticed there was blood everywhere!  
"Tai come help me!" I called over.  
"Takuya…is that you?" Tomokos voice was barely over a whisper. I bent down and placed a hand on Tomokos arm.  
"Yeah. Tomoko listen everything will be okay" I looked over to Tai "find the washrooms, I don't care what you bring just get a bandage anything!" Instead Tai merely ripped the sleeve off his jacket.  
"Tomoko, can I see your arm?" I asked gently.  
"There… both…gone…" Tomoko said a little louder sniffling "both my babies…gone…like the sea carries the sand…there both gone…" I moved to gently pluck the picture from Tomoko's arm at the first little pull I could feel a little restraint but than she slowly let the frame go. I was looking at a bloody picture of Kouichi, Kouji and Tomoko all standing together smiling at the camera, as I stood mesmerized at the picture, Tai was the one who brought me back to life.  
"Holy shit… she's slit her wrist" I snapped back to reality. Tomoko's breathing was getting slower and I now realized she was unconscious.  
"Quick we need to wrap these up! Takuya go find a phone call the police" Tai took control of this situation he started wrapping Tomoko's arms with the sleeve but I stood still this was too much.  
"TAKUYA GO!" Tai screamed, I started running toward the den searching the mess for the phone when I heard sirens in the distance I remember now the fire alarm had been pulled! I heard men's voices as they pounded up the stairs I took one last look at Tomoko's tear streamed face, the mascara running down her face and then it all became a blur of lights.

* * *

Kouji's POV 

Day in and day out we sat and waited for Tai. I got along really well with Kari; she was a really nice girl what seemed strange though was that her personality was totally unlike her brothers. One night we were sitting talking around a fire eating our dinner of berries and a few fish Gatomon had caught something finally happened. It was a peaceful night Greymon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Kari and I all sat around the fire in this huge digital cave when we heard a noise looking over we saw the entrance surrounded by Ogremon.

* * *

Kari's POV 

The Ogremon started closing in but the digimon took them out licktey split then something we didn't expect in came Phantomon. He completely ignored us and went for the digimon turning them all into rookies. The phantomon went back to the entrance of the cave and waited soon a cloaked figure emerged into the light of the fire. And with a few symbols of her hand I heard a screaming and looked over to Kouji. He was clutching his arm a look of pain on his face. The cloaked figure laughed.  
"I have branded you mortal, remember that night when you felt that metal on your arm this is it! I will dispose of you now" the thing laughed in a voice not male or female and held her arm forward a beam of light jetting from it but instead of it hitting Kouji a protective…shield formed around him and amidst all the light I saw what had saved him for burning on his head a light green was the symbol of friendship.

**To Be Continued...**

Okay hope you enjoyed. not much else to say please review.


	5. Fading with Time

**A/N:** Okay, sorry this took FOREVER. Don't expect another chapter anytime soon though; provincials cup this week, Michigan (again) next week (volleyball). I really hated this chapter to start with but it got better. Muhahahaha:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has anything to do with digimon.

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Fading With Time_**

* * *

Tai's POV

I learned a lot on the drive to the hospital.

"So….Kouji had a brother…Kouichi? I asked timidly.

"Ya" Takuya's eyes rested on my face but his gaze was nowhere on this planet. It was like he was searching for something that was lost, lost and couldn't be found.

"I only heard a bit about what happened, his plane…disappeared?"

"Ya, no one, even up to this day, know what happened. One minute the plane was on radar, the next….it was just gone….no signals nothing…."

"Were you and Kouichi close?" I asked.

"Uhhhh ya…" Takuya suddenly grew aware of the paramedic sitting beside Tomoko watching him intently. The paramedic was a female about Kari's age. Somehow she looked familiar. Immediately she noticed that both of our eyes were trained on her and she turned away.

"Sorry", she whispered turning away. That voice! I know I know her! I just have to figure out who she is! I sighed frustrated.

"Truth is Kouichi and I were very close. We'd spend most of our time together or with Kouji." Takuya let out a laugh as tears started slowly making there way down his face. " I was always put in the middle seeing as the two boys were brothers they always ganged up on me, it didn't matter if we were simply playing water tag or in a heated argument. But when things got too rough…Kouichi would turn on his brother and help me out."

"Wow that must have been great having a friend you could depend upon so much," I breathed out quietly.

"Kouichi loved Izumi!" Takuya continued ignoring my last comment "I swear from the moment he saw her he was star struck!" Takuya let out a chuckle. "But Izumi was popular with most of the guys especially J.P.! I swear though J.P. would go out with anyone if he were asked! Take it from me he isn't a pervert just…. misunderstood. It was so peaceful, Kouichi lived with having Izumi as a friend but his hormones soon took over" Takuya closed his eyes as if trying to remember "I wanted to tell Kouichi something really, really bad but I couldn't seem to get a word with him anymore. Kouichi started to spend all of his time trying to impress Izumi, so I hardly go to see him. And then I heard he was taking that trip…and I just had to tell him…" Takuya looked up at me with pleading eyes "don't think I am weird okay but…" Takuya slowly exhaled " I liked Kouichi liked him a lot, like more than normal…there was something about him that always made me nervous when I was around him, like I was afraid to mess up or something. I wanted to tell him that I liked him so bad but I just couldn't do it… when I learned the plane had disappeared I lost it…. I…" **BOOM** the sudden thunder made us all jump and I was surprised to see that it was now dark out. I long have we been driving?

"Hey how long does it take to get to a hospital?" I asked the female paramedic. Her waist length purple hair was in a ponytail, she flipped it as she turned to face me. She was about to speak when the one of the paramedics up front started speaking to her. I returned my glance to Takuya he just sat there with a strange look on his face one of extreme pleasure and unbearable pain, I blinked and saw something else, surrounding him was…something like an aura, I suddenly noticed that the room seemed chillier. I sensed the evil that surrounded Takuya when I looked at him a saw a transparent demon covering his body, another blink though, and it and my feelings were gone.

"Got that Yolei?"

"THAT'S IT!" I suddenly shouted forgetting about Takuya's aura. "YOUR YOLEI! A DIGIDESTINE!" the paramedic up in the passenger seat looked at me strangely.

"U'think this guy needs a check-up to?" he asked casting Yolei a look before returning his glare to the road in front.

"Yolei, it's me Tai! Kari's sister!"

"Please calm down Tai" who I hoped was Yolei said with kind eyes. "We are here" Takuya and I stepped back and watched the paramedics carried Tomoko on the stretcher into the hospital. From what we had heard she had lost a lot of blood.

"Well we should head into the hospital and wait to for our friends…" I looked to where Takuya's face had been but it was no longer there. I looked toward the ground to see Takuya leaning his back against the ambulance I had to guess he was asleep so I took the grueling process of carrying Takuya into the hospital. I dropped his limp figure onto one of the waiting couches when I saw a growing group of people standing around the receptionist. I plunked myself on to a waiting chair.

"That's him though!" the girl I thought was Yolei said pointing in my direction. "That's Taichi Yamato!" the crowd turned to face me. I saw a couple of security guards step forward. Oh shit.

* * *

Takuya's POV

I was crudely shaken awake. Holy hell the light was blinding! The intoxicating scent of antibacterial cleaners instantly filled my nose and made my eyes tear.

"Where am I?" I thought quietly to myself. Another scent reached my nose this one was of intoxicating perfume.

"Oh lady! Ever heard of TOO much PERFUME!" I said rudely sitting up. The older nurse glared at me but immediately stopped.

"RUKI!" the older woman shouted and in scuttled a girl who looked about our age maybe a year older maybe a year younger. She was stunningly beautiful. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a short ponytail she was wearing baggy black jeans and a baby blue T-shirt that read, "Cancel my subscription………I'm over you issues".

"What time is it? Where am I?" I asked as the old woman left the room.

"About 11:00p.m. and you happen to be in the hospitals observation room," She responded.

"11:00p.m! How's Tomoko? Why am I here? Where's Tai?"

"Ah so there is a Tai!" she smiled nodding. Oh crap that's right Tai's dead.

"IIII…mmmeeaannn…TTTTaaaaaaiiiiiii…. uuummm…Taila! Ya that's it! Where's Taila!" I demanded. Oh ya Taila smooth Takuya rrrreeeeeaaaaaallllllllll ssssmmmmmooooooooooooooooooothhhhh.

"Listen…"

"NO THERE IS NO TAI! TAILA HAD TO GO HOME AND uummmm…."

"LISTEN! I want to help you but your going to have to let me. I presume Tai is connected to the digital world like you?"

"What? How do you know?" I asked startled.

"Because they had everything in your pockets and on you (except your clothes) removed from you. This looks like a digivice correct?"

"D Tector" I murmured under my breath, snatching it back quickly.

"Anyways I'll just say you were really scared and frightened because you didn't know what was going to happen to that woman so you got really confused and…."

"Why do they even care that much?" I asked sighing.

"Well I only know this because my friends dad is a detective but…. they believe there is a kidnapper kidnapping tons of kids. Here's what the detectives believe: That Tai saw who murdered Matt. Then kidnapper left Tai for a while thinking that he probably won't say anything because of shock. But after a while than he probably started getting worried so he came to get Tai now they believe that Kouji either witnessed this or was around so the kidnapper snatched him to. And as to Tai's brother Kari they believe she ran away in despair for losing her brother. But they don't know how Kouichi plane disappearence is linked to this." Ruki finished speaking and took a deep breath

"That isn't true," I said.

"I didn't think it was" Ruki answered smoothly.

"But where's Tai?"

"I don't know right now… security started chasing after him"

"Well how's Tomoko?"

"I believe just fine"

"Were a group of kids here?"

"Some about your age and some about twenty ish? Yeah"

"Were they looking for us!" I asked urgency in my voice.

"Yeah they told me to give you a message, I tried to decipher it but it is written in what looks like some weird language" Ruki gave me a puzzled look as she handed me the note. I quickly let my eyes scan the page this was simple. It was elvish from Lord of Rings. Wow they told me I'd need to know it but I never really believed them.

"So what does it say?" Ruki asked impatiently.

"Uuuummmmmmmm………..Tai is" I squinted at the page "here……….your scrawl" I finished grinning happily.

"SCRAWL?" Ruki asked.

"I can't remember what word that is okay!"

"Well let's use the most logical place… your house"

"Then let's go!" I said standing up.

"No you won't leave" a voice, said with a chuckle over an intercom. "Now that we know where Tai is we can't let you go chase him away again"

"NO LEAVE TAI ALONE!" I shouted.

"We don't want to hurt him just question him that's all. BY the way thank you for all your help Ruki" I looked at Ruki, if looks could kill she'd be buried under the ground by now.

"Wait please! Tai knows nothing! This is beyond the polices control! Please just let us handle it!"

"Beyond the polices control! HA HA HA! I have never seen such a ignorant kid!"

"But unfortunately the kid is right" a rich, dark voice echoed throughout the room.

"WHAT THE HELL? AAHH!" we heard the detective's screams echoing the room. It was a truly horrifying experience I could only wonder what was happening I am glad I was only hearing this through an intercom and not actually viewing it. An eerie silence fell upon the small questioning room as the door slowly opened letting in mist. I couldn't tell if this was some freak thinking it was Halloween early or he was an actual digimon. This guy wore a long black cape, had a purple colored mask covering his eyes, and his boots were adorned with skulls. Also In the dark background I though I saw bats circling the rooms. This guy had a sinister grin man he reeked of evil. He pointed to us with his bony skeleton fingers.

"Which one of you carries the name Takuya?" he asked his voice filling the room with fright. I cowered I was downright freaked out! What could this guy want with me?

"Who wants to know?" Ruki asked cocking her head and taking a step forward. Wow this girl had guts!

"It is funny you have not heard of me! I am Myotsimon and you pitiful human are going to die" Myotismon smiled taking a step closer but Ruki was on top of it.

"RENAMON!" she shouted. And coming to her a call a yellow fox like creature ran behind Myotismon and knocked him down.

"RUN TAKUYA!" Ruki shouted.

"I CAN"T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" I countered.

"Neither of will be leaving tonight," Myotismon laughed evilly as he knocked Renamon into a wall.

"Says who?" a girl stood behind Myotismon.

"Is this becoming a party for I am starting to get annoyed!" Myotismon turned around and a giant hawk like digimon plowed him over.

"HALSEMON FEND HIM OFF!" the girl ran over to us. We were both in the corner, Ruki gently stroking Renamon.

"Hey you're the girl from the ambulance!" I shouted, " You betrayed us!"

"Yes and I am sorry! But I do have a name! If you are to address me please address me as Yolei!" wow girls have more guts then guys!

"Takuya you have to go!" Ruki stood up, Renamon stood up as well.

"What about you guys!" No way was I leaving…these guys were my friends now!

"He's after you" Ruki continued, "We can't let him get what he wants!"

" I agree! But Halsmon can't hold him off much longer! And a rookie will stand no chance against a ultimate!" Yolei explained logically.

"Maybe not but…" Ruki held out her digivice and swiped a card through it…I will never really understand the process but presto-o-change-o there was Kyubimon. Standing there with all her tails and all her glory.

"Ruki you run too!" Kyubimon said calmly.

"No I can't leave you!" Ruki shouted. "What if something happens? What if you DIE?" Ruki was now in tears.

"Don't worry everything will be all right" and with that Kyubimon jumped off.

"NNOO!" Ruki ran into my chest and started crying. I awkwardly embraced her.

"You have to go!" Yolei shouted at us.

"You're staying?" I asked timidly.

"I have to it's my duty…. I am the eldest here"

"Make sure Kyubimon is okay!" Ruki commanded more than asked.

"I will" Yolei answered. Now we had the fun challenge of getting out of the room with a crazy vampire thing on the loose.

"Now's are chance run!" Ruki ran out of the door into the dark offices.

"Wait up!" I shouted quickly running after. Oh ya smart move. We ran with our heads down the whole way. The bats were brutally attacking us, my face was stinging I could feel the steaming blood running down my face.

"It's this way" I heard Ruki shout and sure enough I saw the light of the moon up ahead. We kept running till we were a few miles away from the hospital than we stopped to catch our breath.

"You look pretty bad" Ruki commented letting out a chuckle. I couldn't disagree my face was cut up and so were my arms and plus I swear I had lost half my hair.

"You don't look to good yourself!" I said raising my eyebrow giving her the once over. She was scratched up badly too but with tear stains running down her cheeks puffy red eyes and her hair was pulled out in all different places. In spite of the situation I started laughing, in spite that a detective had been killed, Kyubimon and Halsemon fighting an ultimate, in spite of the fact that my friends were at home probably tearing my place apart (thank god my parents and Shinya are away for a week longer) I started laughing hysterically.

"What's your problem?" Ruki asked trying to be tough but I could see a smile edging on her face, and soon she started laughing too. I hadn't laughed like this in a long while. I didn't remember how good it felt to laugh.

* * *

Sora's POV

These last two days have been so confusing to me. First Tai runs into that apartment building and comes out with a close to dying woman, than when we go try and meet him in the hospital he's gone and the other boy Takuya is being held in one of the rooms in the hospital! Takuya's friends suggested we stay at Takuya's because his parents were away and that would be the most logical place for Takuya to go. It seems weird seeing the new digidestine, Junepi, Izumi, and Tommy. It must feel weird to them to see the people who had saved the digital world before them. I wish they could meet Izzy, Kari, Tai and…. Matt, and I wish I could meet Takuya, Kouji and…Kouichi. It had been around 12:00a.m. When Tai came banging on the door. Everybody too anxious to sleep jumped up and Joe peeped out the peephole, he quickly opened the door and there was Tai. It was an odd moment I quickly ran and embraced him in a tight hug, he returned it.

"I'm so glad your okay," I had whispered. I learned his story how the security guards had chased him all around town.

"I don't even know why they want me!" After everything had been sorted out we sat up to wait for Takuya. Takuya's friends were the first to drop asleep, after Mimi of course. I hadn't expected them to stay up that long they were younger than us. T.K. was off to dream land soon after and even Joe fell asleep. Finally only Tai and me were left. I watched Tai just sit there on the small couch he was just sitting their eyes glued to the door.

"Tai," I started.

"You can go to sleep if you want," he answered cutting me off. I stood up and sat beside him.

"Tai, are you okay?" I looked up at him attentively.

"Ya I'm fine," he answered.

"So Agumon is fine?"

"Yep"

"Did you see Biyomon?"

"Nope"

"Tai…." I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to Sora" he said. We looked at each other and suddenly he started leaning in toward me, our faces were inches away…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

* * *

Takuya's POV

It had been a long trip from the hospital to my house. We had to walk all the way because Ruki's bike could only carry one person. We walked quietly most of the way (which is about and hour if you walk) but we asked each other questions like "How many pets do you have?" or "Who were the other digidestine to help you?" when we were only twenty minutes away from my house I grabbed Ruki's hand. She jumped up in response shocked at my actions, I jumped to! I didn't even plan that it was just an invoulantary action! I quickly released and we walked the rest of the way home in silence. I couldn't believe I had done that… I thought I liked Kouichi… was my memory of him fading away? I tried to remember his smiling face but day-by-day the image got foggier and foggier. My memory of him was fading away with time.

* * *

Tai's POV

I was shocked to see the state of Takuya and the other girl I quickly ushered them in locking the door behind me.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Tai!" Sora stood up and looked at me disapprovingly "You could at least be considerate and let her introduce herself!" Jeese Girls!

"This is Ruki" Takuya answered my question wearily "Where is everybody?"

"All asleep" Sora answered gesturing to the bodies crowded on the couches and chairs.

"So what happened!" I asked excitedly.

"TAI!"

"I mean…would you like to get showered, changed and rested then you can take all the time in the world to explain what happened to you?" I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"I should get home," Ruki said taking a step towards the door.

"No," Takuya grabbed her arm firmly. "By choosing to help me you have put yourself in danger as well, you should stay with us."

"Plus its 2:00a.m. If they're worried about you they probably have already had there major…" I began.

"TAI! That isn't helping!" Sora said giving me a kick.

"Fine, I'll stay" Ruki said. "Where's your shower?" Takuya pointed down the hall.

"It's to your left! Towels are in the cupboard"

"So no chance of hearing anything till tomorrow?" I asked hoping he might change his mind.

"No chance" Takuya said as he walked off toward what I guessed was his room. I slowly sat back down on the couch and closed my eyes. To think a few weeks ago I was being my normal self and the next morning I wake up and I was in the digital world. I started drifting off to sleep when I felt the couch sag a bit as another person sat on it.

"Tai…is it okay if I sleep beside you tonight?" Sora asked timidly. I grunted in reply and to my surprise Sora placed her head on my legs in a lying position. I opened one of my eyes and stared down at her.

"She must already be asleep," I thought to myself. I started stroking her hair and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Takuya's POV

The only reason I awoke was because I smelt bacon. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my friends and a whole bunch of people I didn't know sitting around the table eating, one person I didn't notice was Tai.

"Where's Tai?" I asked alarmed.

"Sleeping" a girl with hot pink hair, replied.

"The only thing that can get him up is……….nothing," a girl with long orange hair said sarcastically.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked.

"Don't worry Takuya they're friends" Junpie responded while stuffing a pancake in his face.

"We'll introduce everybody once Tai awakes and you get something to eat" Izumi said with a stern look.

"But where's Ruki?"

"She's eating alone," Sora answered nodding to the living room. I walked in to find Tai snoozing on one of the smaller couches and Ruki sitting on one of the larger couches eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey" I said giving a small wave as I walked into the room.

"Hhmnn" was her only response.

"Have you phoned your parents yet?"

"Ya I said I slept over at a friends, they gave me that option at the beginning because they were going to be out late but…" Ruki frowned at her bowl of cereal "they were still upset that I didn't phone or leave a note though"

"Oh" I said looking down at the floor. Ruki lifted her head up and observed Tai.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to sleep that long" Ruki nodded her head. I let out a snort.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking! You woke up a few minutes ago," a voice said.

"Huh" I jumped up startled. I looked over to Tai he was sitting up one of his eyes opened observing us. He stood up stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"So when are we gonna get this meeting started?" he asked.

"Hmnh…. I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders.

"HEY PEOPLE I NOW CALL IN THE ORDER OF TAI!" Tai yelled through the house taking the base of the phone and slamming it on one of the end tables. I heard a couple of groans coming from the kitchen. Sora walked into the room followed by the others.

"Maybe you should eat?" Sora said. Tai shook his head hastily.

"I'm not in the mood for food, I just want to know what happened!" Sora gave him a concerned look. For the next few minutes we arranged the furniture in a circle so we could talk in a group when we heard a weird song.

"Hey? Is that "Hit me Baby One More Time"" Tai asked surveying the different faces around the room when his eyes fell on Sora. She immediately blushed and pulled her cell phone.

"Excuse Me," she said scuttling away to the next room while we continued moving the furniture. After we were all seated Sora came back into the room.

"It was Izzy. He's coming over in a few minutes," Sora paused biting her lip "He sounded urgent"

"Well than lets introduce ourselves and wait," Tai suggested.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening even to me. University computer geek Izzy couldn't figure out how this link worked. Couldn't understand what was happening, it was all I could do to contact Sora. I ran up to the indicated house clutching my laptop with my sweaty hands. Sweat dripped down my brow. I was glad I cut my hair. I knocked on the door quickly. But the image that appeared in the door scared me.

"T…t..t.t..a..a.a….i.i.i.i..?"

* * *

Takuya's POV

While we waited for the kid named Izzy. I asked Ruki about Renamon.

"She isn't even supposed to be here" Ruki admitted sourly "One of the tamers fathers took them back to the digital world, the only reason Renamon is here because…well I don't know why. I was dreaming one night when I saw Renamon in my dream. I wished and wished for her to come back and the next morning I found her" Ruki looked at me in the eyes "I often ask her what happened but she doesn't know…."

"Common Izzy get up!" Tai walked into the room helping a small boy into the room.

"Izzy Everybody, Everybody Izzy" Tai said pushing Izzy onto an armchair as he went back to his spot beside Sora.

"H…h….e.e….y.y.y…. …..g.g..u.u…y…s.s." Izzy looked up at the crowd of people, his face suddenly hardened.

"Tai…you being here makes things a lot worse," he paused and opened his laptop and clicked a few times. " I received this transmission yesterday" He turned the laptop to face everybody. What followed next was hurt Tai more than anyone else . I saw Kouji and a girl that must be Tai's sister Kari being dragged along a digimon drawn carriage. What I could see of there bodies was cut up bad. The screen went black but came back and we saw Kouji and Kari sitting on a bench. We heard a gruff voice.

"Say it girl"

"Nnnooooo" Kari moaned. An Ogremon came in the view of the screen and slapped her hard. She winced in pain. I looked over to Tai. At the exact same moment he winced in pain as well and grabbed Sora's hand. I looked back to the screen Kouji was blindfolded and muffled, he struggled to break his binds but it was futile. Kari looked up to the screen her brown eyes desperate.

"…T..hi.s.. tt…ransmi…ssion" Kari took slow breaths as if to steady herself "..Contains…………..one…passage………to…the…digital…world" the Ogremon came in view again and took off the blindfold and muffler on Kouji, while he was doing this though he whispered something in Kouji's ear. Kouji sat up straighter.

"The new digital ruler of this world, commands that in order of our release and the release of the virus of the digimon, that the one named Tai must sacrifice himself" Kouji while saying this looked composed on the outside, but if you looked in his eyes you could see the fear the regret in saying this, you could even hear his voice shaking. A tear rolled down Kari's cheek.

"They have already considered that you would most likely bring companions and try and take down the digital master…" Kouji took a deep breath "we will be destroyed on the spot if you chose to" Tai was staring intensely at the screen I could only wonder what was going through his head.

"You will be allowed a free passage to the castle…. and when you reach the main chamber ALONE…we will be put on a direct link back to the normal world…. once we have taken the link…"

"TAI DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!" Kari pulled on her binds when the Ogremon came and gave her a good whack on the head with his club. Her from instantly went limp. Kouji lightly struggled at his binds.

"KARI!" Tai let out a cry, tears fell down his face quickly bit he didn't seem to care.

"FINSH IT BOY!" what I assumed to be the Ogremon screamed.

"Once we have exited the digital world your fate will rest entirely on the ruler. Your trip will be long and you will face some digimon who disobey the castle and attack you, you will find yourself longing for home, for your digimon, for your sister, your family, your friends and the ones you love most. This journey has no gain for anyone but you" Kouji took another deep breath "the master wishes you luck with your journey" with that the screen went black and the transmission ended.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry the transmission scene sucked, I like torturing characters but I like to do emotionally not as much physically. Read and Review!


	6. Dawn of Realization

**A/N:** Italics are flashbacks. Both the flashbacks are what happened in the cave. Sorry I tool so long to update! Sorry it's such a short chapter! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has anything to do with digimon

**Chapter 6**

**Dawn of Realization**

* * *

Tai's POV

What I saw I didn't want to have seen. I wanted to believe that there was no way of helping Kari and Kouji. I wanted to believe there was nothing I could do, but the truth was I knew what I had to do. I stood up; I restrained more tears from falling down my cheek. Everybody's eyes were trained on me; I knew what they were thinking. Poor Tai, think of how he must be feeling, poor, poor Tai maybe we can help him. I didn't want their sympathetic looks; I didn't want them to be sorry. The tension was too much!

"I..I think I need to be alone for a few minutes" I said quietly as I walked out of the living room past the kitchen and into the hall. I pressed my head against the hall wall and started crying, till I was aware of someone coming towards me.

* * *

Takuya's POV

WHAT AM I DOING! I couldn't stop myself. As soon as Tai had left the room my feet had immediately followed. Instead of going to the hall though, I first entered the kitchen and grabbed a ……knife. WHAT AM I THINKING! I had no control. My thoughts started getting blurrier. I was losing myself. I was right behind Tai now.

"What do you want?" he asked in a whispered anger refusing to face me. I squeezed the knife in my hand and started slowly raising it. I had no reasonable thoughts now, the only thing I could hear repeating over and over in my head was: KILL.

* * *

Kouji's POV

"_KOUJI" Kari yelled. I thought this was the end as the beam of light came from that things hand. I saw my life flash before my eyes, it was then I realized how pitiful my life really was, how little I had done, how few people really were my friends. I didn't want my life to end not now! I felt this overwhelming force come over me. I felt warmth and I saw a boy with his friends and then a weird symbol. The light stopped and I fell to the floor._

* * *

Kari's POV

_As soon as he fell I ran over to Kouji and embraced him._

_"No, no, no…" I started whimpering slowly, tears began to run down my cheek._

_"Wha…?" I heard the cloaked figure say startled. It started to come closer. I saw Ladydevimon appear._

_"Dispose of the Digimon" it said curtly._

_"NO!" I cried out "don't!" I wanted to run over to the poor defenseless digimon but didn't want to risk leaving Kouji alone with this thing. "Please" I looked up into the hood of the cloaked figure but could see no face. See no emotion._

_"HA!" it laughed "why would I spare these pitiful excuse for digimon when they are the ones who took him away from me!"_

_"Please…" I cried pathetically._

_"Why should I?" it asked before it started laughing again. Now I was angry I wasn't going to let her do this!_

_"Because if you don't my brother will come here and hunt you down and destroy you till there is nothing left of you or your digimon" I growled menacingly. _

_"Ha your brother is the pathetic one they call Tai? If so I have nothing to worry about," it kept laughing at me like I was some stupid child who knew nothing. I lashed out at it. It easily dodged at grabbed my hand._

_"I will make a deal with you… the digimon can be set free IF you say something's for your brother Tai"_

_"Fine you demonic creep" I replied pulling my hand away. If I could see it's face I could bet it was giving me a crooked smile._

_"Just for that" it said, "You will be pulled along my carriage the rest of the way". I grimaced as we get tied to the end of the carriage but I was happy as I saw the digimon get set free. I was hoping to stay conscious the whole ride to the castle…but one could only dream._

* * *

Tai's POV

"Takuya…what do you want dammit?" I turned around to face Takuya and for a second I saw a red bull like demon holding a knife, but then I saw Takuya. His face had a terrified expression on it like he was lost. He slowly dropped the knife and crumpled on the floor looking at the ground. He started sobbing, I should have crouched down to comfort the crying boy but I was still in shock… did Takuya just seriously try to stab me?

"T..a….i..I'm..soooo…sorry….I….don't….know.….what….came…..over….me" he looked up at me with pleading brown eyes. "Please forgive me!"

"I..I.. don't know if I can" I said shaking my head. I exited the hallway and went back to the living room. I grabbed Izzy's laptop and headed toward the front door than stopped.

"Guys….it's been really great knowing you all…." I paused "I am going to mi…."

"NO TAI! Don't say things like that!" Sora ran to me and embraced me and started weeping heavily in my chest. "You can't go…." She whispered, "you just can't" I bent down so I could whisper in her ear.

"I have to…" I pulled her chin up and kissed her on the lips. We stayed like this for a few seconds then I pulled away.

"Izzy I will make sure you laptop gets back to you!" and with that I opened the door and started walking down the drive. I took one last glance. Tears were streaming down Sora's face and I could see Takuya leaning against the wall crying as well.

"Goodbye, my friends" I forced a smile and waved before finally turning away. Finally the tears started falling down my face as I realized what I had done and what had to be done.

* * *

Kouji's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked attentively, I reached out and touched Kari's arm. We had finished doing the transmission two days and Kari hadn't spoken since. We were stuck in the dungeons once again.

"I don't know!" she started crying. I held her close to my chest.

"Do you know of the virus she was talking about?" I asked.

"No" Kari answered curtly. I looked at her, the moonlight coming through the small window illuminated her face and made her look even more beautiful, it was hard to believe she was quite a few years older than me in the real world.

"It'll all be okay," I whispered. She just whimpered in response. I heard some of the digimon in the other cells start moving around but they stopped within seconds and I heard the rain.

"Listen" I said quietly. It was a thunderstorm. I loved thunderstorms listening to the howling rain, thunder and wind. And seeing the lightning flash.

"I love thunderstorms," she said quietly.

"Me too" we looked into each other's eyes. I brought my head down and kissed her. We held the kiss for a while and when we started to break apart I lingered on her bottom lip.

"I love you…" who was that speaking? I hardly knew this girl and I told her I loved her! What am I thinking? I looked back at Kari she was looking out the window into the rain. I started stroking her hair. I couldn't stop asking myself: what happened to the old Kouji?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Ha HA HA! I laugh in your face Moony! I Got it up! MUHAHAHA! First updating this chapter then ruling the world! Or I guess completing this story would be nice too LoL! Okay one thing I can say for sure is next chapter your going to get some feelings from Kari (like about Kouji and T.K.). ummmmm….well anyways sorry I took so long hope you enjoy R&R please! 


	7. Mixed Emotions

**A/N:** okay sorry it's token so long to update I've been busy with speeches, science, french and all that other fun stuff! Anyways _Italics _are flashbacks…I need 18 reviews to update (5 more to go)…ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill…I do not own anything that has anything to do with digimon…

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Mixed Emotions_**

* * *

Tai's POV

I walked around aimlessly for hours; I realized I had just left without even asking how to use the transmission thingy. I sat on a bench and thought for hours if I was ready for this. I thought if maybe I should just stop the fighting against that thing for losing seemed inevitable. I thought about all this, until it started to rain but by the time it started raining I knew where I needed to go. With each step down the alley I could hear our cries.

_"MATT!"_

_"Tai…please help me…."_

It had started raining making an eerie mist rise from the ground. As I stood at the entrance of the baseball diamond I saw the scene in my minds eye. The things I desperately wanted to forget came rushing towards me again

_I could see the mist slowly rising up from the ground I could see all the times we played baseball, tag and all those other goofy kid games we used to play. I ran toward Matt and stumbled on Garurumon limp body I crashed down on my shoulder and realized that I must have fractured or broken it when I ran into the wall. I kept running toward Matt as Garurumon dematerialized behind me. I bent over and held Matt in my arms his eyes were shut, a look of peace on his face._

"Shhh…. you've got to be quiet" I whipped my head around. Who was that? It must have been my imagination… I walked toward the center of the baseball diamond and sat in the middle. I took out Izzy's laptop and opened it up. It was only drizzling so I didn't think it would affect the laptop…much. I opened the file in which the transmission had arrived on and sat. I stared at the screen for minutes waiting for it to do something, and then I smacked it.

_"Why isn't my laptop working?" Izzy groaned._

_"Here all you need to do is give it a good smack!" I struck out my hand and slapped the laptop Izzy horrified moved it out of the way as my hand came for another smack._

_"Tai!" Sora yelled hopelessly._

I laughed softly at how much I was still like my old self…I didn't really expect smacking the stupid laptop to work. I was looking far into the distance when multicolored lights lit up my face. I looked at the screen to see it flashing.

"What the…?" I staggered back amazed at the power slapping the laptop had. Suddenly I was pulled into the air like a puppet. I was just hung there. I hole started forming right where I had been sitting. It looked a lot like what happened the first time we had entered the digital world. The light illuminated my face blinding me momentarily until my eyes got used to it.

"Wha…?" I was sure someone AND something was standing there looking at me. Who was that?

* * *

? POV

It was creepy looking at Tai's face. It looked like he was just going to tell us some scary ghost story like old times when he had tried to creep us out.

"I'm scared" I looked at the blue digimon standing beside me. It was creeping me out too even though I didn't want to show it. The lights stopped as Tai was dropped into the hole that had formed on the ground. It started closing, from what I heard this was our last chance into the digital world and no one was allowed to follow but I didn't count right? I mean I NEEDED to save Kari! T.K. is to chicken so I MUST go it is my duty!

"Your sure about this?"

"I have to be" I jumped into the hole after Tai screaming the whole way.

Sora's POV

I quietly shut the door as Tai walked out of view. I heard sniffles behind me. I turned around to see most of the original digidestine in tears. The news looked kind of…confused. Except for Takuya, he was leaning against the hallway entrance sobbing heavily. They must have had a fight…

"We have to find a way…" I spoke slowly so everyone would understand "to help Tai…"

"There is no way we aren't allowed to follow" T.K. said angrily. He had wanted to go badly I could tell. Well I wouldn't be surprised I don't think it was just rumors that he was planning to purpose to Kari. I looked at each digidestine hopefully each returning my look except for Izzy. A look of understanding crossed his face.

"There may be a way…but I'll need my laptop"

"Tai took it with him" Izumi replied.

"We'll have to find it then" Izzy started walking defiantly towards the door but I stuck out my hand stopping him.

"We need to give Tai some time…" I looked at the clock it read 3:00 "give him till 7:00 then we can go look".

"But it will be dark and we all know it isn't safe for people to be prowling around at night, we don't even know where Tai is going…" Joe stuttered.

"I think I know…" I replied darkly looking downward "the place where…Matt…took his last…breaths"

* * *

Kari's POV

When I woke up the next morning I found myself wrapped in Kouji's embrace. I quietly untangled myself and stood up. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Did Kouji really kiss me last night? How could I have kissed him? I love T.K. don't I? I looked at the dark haired boy, even in his sleep he looked troubled, troubled by invisible monsters and terrors that no one else could see. I wanted to reach out and help him, but it looked like no one could do that, no one except himself. It didn't matter anyways even if I did…love…Kouji, It would never work. Like seriously how much older am I? It doesn't matter anyways…or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Hhhmmm?" Kouji stirred in his sleep. "Kouichi?" he shifted his position. I leaned down to observe him.

"Where………are…………..you?" he shifted again so he was on his back. Sweat was pouring from his face.

"Kouji?" I was no doctor but I didn't think this could be good. Suddenly I felt a presence in the room. I froze. I had had this talent for quite some time. I could sense the things others couldn't, some call it a gift, others a curse. I was scared I thought for a second that it was some mind trick that that "thing" was trying to pull on us. I let out a chuckle knowing Tai he would come up with some thing that they had an elaborate plan to turn us all against each other, he could always make any situation funny, that's why I loved having him as a brother. I realized I was no longer tense. The presence I felt in this room was friendly but lost, loving but longing.

"W...ho…. are you?" but just then the presence was carried away on a breeze leaving Kouji with a peaceful but concerned look on his face.

* * *

Tai's POV

This territory was unknown to me, it must have also helped that it was pouring rain. I had never been in this part of the digital world before. It looked something like the pictures of Mt.Fuji I had seen in the school textbooks.

"Oh great" I muttered to myself when I heard something stir behind me. I turned around this was NOT my imagination, for if it was I was getting a bit to paranoid for comfort!

"Hey anyone there?" I asked to the emptiness nervously. When a screaming goggle head ran out of the bushes followed by a blue digimon.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Davis!" I asked, surprise creased my face when I turned to see what he was running from.

"Davis what did you do?" I muttered sadly to myself as I surveyed the new threat.

* * *

Sora's POV

We set out at 7:00 that night. Joe being the worrywart like old times, he insisted we bring two flashlights and that we carry the nightstick that he had tucked away in his bag. Only Izzy and I went, seeing that it would be pointless to bring the others and that the younger digidestine needed to get home. While we were gone Joe was going to look into getting a few extra hotel rooms for Takuya's parents and brother would be arriving home soon. As we exited the house a blast of cool air surrounded me. It was refreshing; Izzy and I walked down the streets slowly, him carrying the nightstick and flashlights in his laptop bag and me carrying the umbrella. It was pouring in buckets now the thunder residing in our ears.

"I wonder what is happening to my laptop right now?" Izzy said giving a worried look at the rain that was surrounding the areas that were unprotected by the umbrella.

"Maybe Tai didn't leave it out…" I started but we both knew that he did leave it out, for Tai had never liked Izzy's laptop it had given him more than one bump on the head. As we turned to the alleys entrance we each flicked on our flashlights and Izzy rested a hand on the nightstick. We kept walking only imagining the horrors that Tai had been through, the guilt he must always suffer knowing that he couldn't save Matt. As we walked into the entrance to the baseball diamond it was torrential downpour, no seriously.

"Are you sure it is here?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah it should be! Let's take a look around I'm sure it will be somewhere here" so we went around the baseball diamond looking to see if the laptop had been discarded anywhere in the vicinity when I heard a groan.

"What is it did you find something?" I ran over to see Izzy bent over his laptop.

"What is it?" Izzy opened his laptop under the umbrella, fortunately it seemed in perfect condition. Izzy pulled out his mouse and clicked a flashing icon. His e-mail inbox opened with the ever ritual "You've Got Mail" the sender:

digitaldestroyer

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hello again! Sorry I took so long to update plus I am sorry it is ssuuucchhh a short chapter (well to me it is short anyways) I hope to update soon but before I update I am going to need at least eighteen reviews (five more to go), as soon as I get that number I promise to try to update as soon as possible! Also guys the flashback with Tai and the laptop happened during the first season. I was going to use the actual script (for I actually have that episode) but it must be somewhere in my closet Tee Hee 


	8. My Heart Will Find Yours

**_A New Beginning_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has anything to do with Digimon. **Sighs** How many times do I have to say that?

**A/N:** Ya! An update! Okay just warning you that the f word is used in this chapter **gasp** so you've been warned. Anyways I hope to continue you soon and yeah. So anyways R&R

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**My Heart Will Find Yours**_

* * *

Sora's POV

I knew that this couldn't be good. Izzy and I debated whether we should go to our friends first or see the e-mail right here. We decided we couldn't wait. What if it was something important? What if by waiting we could be deciding if Tai lived or died? We sat on the soaking bench. The rain fell around us. I was scared, what if… When Izzy prepared to open the e-mail he made me aware that it was a transmission just like the one we first received. I prepared myself. Maybe this is going to be just like the one of Kari and Kouji except with Tai as the victim? Izzy opened the file.

_Transmission_

The transmission started with that evil hooded things head staring at the screen, or what we assumed was staring we couldn't see for low and behold the hood covered it's facial features. The background? Well it was all black.

"How dare you defy me? I TOLD NO ONE WAS TO COME AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! YOU SEND A LITTLE SHIT ALONG WITH TAI! DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL FOR HIS SAFTEY! I GAVE YOU SPECIFC ORDERS AND YOU…. YOU BETRAYED ME!" it let out a little chuckle and backed away from the front of the screen so it's whole cloaked body was visible "you really want your friends to die don't you?" it asked in a dangerously low voice both Izzy and I wondered what could be under that cloak "for that is what is going to happen…" it trailed off and lifted it's hood and gave a smile. Both Izzy and I gasped.

_End Transmission_

* * *

Tai's POV

In front of me stood a herd of about fifteen Monochromon. I remembered these guys, but they usually didn't get along in a group so seeing them in this pack was kind of scary. They were all sort of standing there staring at me with menacing eyes. What made these guys scarier is that they were dinosaur digimon that had a huge horn on their snout plus they looked like they were made out of stone. Great huh? I turned around to look at the quivering bush that held Davis and Veemon and I gave him the look I used to often receive. The "What the hell did you go and do now?" look. Davis just shrugged his shoulders. I made a hand gesture that probably wasn't so nice.

"Stupid goggle head" I turned back to the Monochromon who were just staring at us suspiciously. Suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me! Who you calling a goggle head, goggle head?" he shoved me and I shoved him back.

"You, you goggle head, your just a copy cat" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey that's not nice!" Davis exclaimed pouting trying to swat me while I danced around him.

"Copy cat, Copy cat Davis is a Copy cat"

"Stop it!" we started going at each other rolling around on the ground each of us trying to gain supremacy over the other.

"Guys…." Veemon stepped back a bit.

"Not now Veemon!" we both called back.

"The Monochromon…" Veemon was completely ignored that time around until we heard a roar that could only be from a dinosaur. We both looked up from the ground to see the Monochromon getting ready to…well let's just say exterminate us.

"Davis…I think it's time we…"

"RUN!" we all shouted in unison as we got up from the ground and ran as fast as we could. We ran for quite awhile, if we didn't stay fit and play soccer I don't think we would've lasted as long.

"Davis, digivolve" the little digimon had to be picked up some time ago to be able to keep up.

"Okay little buddy" Davis pulled out his digivice and used his courage egg. I'll never understand the whole egg process and I wasn't too happy that Davis of all people got the privilege to use my crest symbol but hey this guy looked pretty cool and I think about now we needed some help. Flamedramon made a wall of fire separate us from the stampeding Monochromon but that didn't seem to help much as they kept stampeding through.

"Davis you idiot! Use you friendship egg!" a stroke of genius had occurred to me as I thought of how many times being able to ride on Garurumon's back had saved us, so it was only logical that if we jumped on Raindramon's back we'd be able to get away.

"Tai hurry" Davis had mounted Raindramon and I jumped on and we hurtled out of the Monochromon's path just on time. Raindramon stopped as the last Monochromon ran down the path. We both got off Raindramon and then he turned back into Veemon, I then proceeded to smack Davis in the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I practically screamed. I had so conveniently remembered that I was the only one who had permission to be here.

"What!" Davis asked startled.

"Why………………are……………..you…………….here……?" I said it very slowly so that Davis could understand.

"Because…" Davis pulled a blanko "why am I here?" He asked himself as he looked up to the sky. Veemon tugged on his shirt.

"Kari, Davis"

"Oh ya! I'm here to save Kari from the clutches of the evil thing that has so evilly imprisoned her in the castle!" Davis said proudly.

"Davis, she's over you and you were over her remember?" Again Davis looked up to the sky.

"Nope" he answered with a smile.

"Well how do you even know she's here?"

"Yolei told me". I sighed, so stupid, so very, very stupid.

"Did you know that I was the only one supposed to take that digital portal? Did you know that now Kari, Kouji and the whole digital world is going to die?" Davis seemed to think about this for a second.

"Well Kari needs me!" he shouted raising a fist to the air making me duck for cover. Okay usually Davis's stupidity made me laugh but now I was getting desperate, I grabbed his shoulders and shook them. I was started to realize what David had done.

"Davis!" I shook his shoulders hard; tears began to stream out of my eyes "Kari is going to D…I…E!" Davis looked at me hard for a few seconds he than blinked.

"Hey Tai…you're crying!" I pulled away frustrated and wiped my tears. Kari meant so much to me; it's true you know you never realize how much you love something until it's gone. Davis rested a hand on my shoulder.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE HIS SYMPATHY!" my head screamed. I pulled away quickly.

"Davis just fuck off okay?" Davis looked surprised at my language, I was quite surprised too. I never used to use that kind of language but I guess desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Well Pardon your French!" Davis said sarcastically "you know I'll find Kari on my own so then I can come laugh in your face when you can't find her" I turned to Davis. It felt weird, before I could tower over him and now we were about the same height.

"Fine then" I growled as we both started walking in different directions. Even though I had never been to this part of the digital world before I vaguely knew the way to the castle. I glanced over my shoulder; Davis and Veemon were going in the exact opposite direction. I sighed.

"Davis…It's this way" I waited for some sarcastic remark but Davis merely ran behind me and followed my footsteps. I guess it would be better to have Davis with me. I'd have some company and a digimon to help protect me. I gave myself a little grin as I took another glance back at a grudge filled Davis. I felt like…a brother again.

* * *

Kouji's POV

I slowly blinked my eyes open. Kari was sitting beside me. My vision was blurred and I was struggling to stay awake. I gingerly rubbed my arm, the numbers that had been embedded there stung. Suddenly the cell door opened. I saw Kari eyes widen as she stood up.

"What do you want?" Kari stood up, she was frightened I could tell, but she was trying to be strong for her and my sake.

"Naughty boys, make naughty problems" a Bakemon said with an evil grin. It has occurred to me that the "thing" likes to use creepy digimon Ogremon,

Phantomon, Ladydevimon and now Bakemon who was a digimon that looked just like an evil ghost. My sight was beginning to return and I found I could move a bit more.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked with a voice that was getting shriller each syllable.

"Your brother of course, he decided to be a fool and bring another fool with him" this Bakemon seemed to have a French accent. "The master has come to a decision that…she will not kill you, not yet anyways. She would rather you watch him die and she would rather torture you" an evil smile played on the Bakemons face.

"What about Kouji?" she asked weakly her voice quivering. She had fallen to her knees and was resting her hands protectively on my chest.

"Who knows?" the Bakemon stated with a grin as Ogremon came into the cell. They grabbed Kari's arms and she started sobbing heavily trying to resist them.

"No! No! Kouji!" her hand reached out to mine as she was carried away by the Ogremon. I started to get up but the Bakemon sent a blast of cold air to stop me as he slammed the cell door shut. I ran up to the cell door and stuck my hand through the bars desperately trying to reach Kari's still outstretched hand.

"KOUJI!" she yelled loud, tears streaming from her eyes.

"KARI!" our fingertips brushed but she was brutally torn away from me. Her large terrified eyes looked up at me trying to find assurance, anything, they were almost at the stairs now.

"Please, please" I heard he sob as she was carried up the stairs. I clung to the cell doors and cried. I lifted my head and recalled something that I could vaguely hear at the time when it was said. Something that Kari had told me when she thought I was deeply unconscious. I heard her voice echo in my head.

"If anything happens…" she had said.

"My heart will find yours" I finished.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Wow okay that was just sad…anyways I hope to update soon and yadda yadda yadda.Oh also in my story I didn't write that Kari said that but I'm just going to say that she did and that it just wasn't recordedkk?Btw thak you for reading you guys and please review. 


End file.
